


The Hunk and The Twink

by skyrhapsody



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, ill prob tag their names when they become important roles, the summary looks filthy but i cant write smut, various figure skaters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-17 23:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skyrhapsody/pseuds/skyrhapsody
Summary: Javier Fernández is the new handyman in town Yuzuru Hanyu is the biggest twink (aside from the best barista at Orser's Coffee, but that's a part time job) who is determined to flirt his way into the newcomer's pants.





	1. 1: The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt in figure skating rpf??? i havent been writing for years i dont know how good this will be, but i want to contribute something so...
> 
> this is me channelling everything i love in yuzuru hanyu thru javier wow

When Javier moved into this small town from a recommendation of family's friend, he doesn't expect the town to be very welcoming. He became friends with the neighbours immediately after they spotted him carrying boxes into his new apartment.

After a good deal of sweating together (because the neighbour insisted to help him), Javier could say he and Alex Shibutani are friends. Alex promised to spread the words that a new handyman has come after the previous one suddenly disappeared and also introduced him to the famous spots in the town.

So two days after he officially moves and the apartment has begun to resemble a living person's space, he sets out to Orser's Coffee, a cafe which Alex highly praises as the best in the whole world, to get his daily coffee.

Orser's Coffee looks like an ordinary coffee shop from the outside. The logo is displayed in a large blue font, but what amuses him is the smiley face put inside the O in Orser. The tinkling bell greets him when he opens the door along with the smell of the coffee invading his nose, and Javier doesnt know how the taste of the coffee will be but he's already excited from Alex's words.

There aren't many customers inside, only a guy who's sitting with an iPad and a stack of papers next to it, frowning seriously and a man and a woman who seem to be discussing something. He goes straight to the counter, noting the homey atmosphere and then takes a look at the barista behind the counter and gets taken aback.

The barisa stares at him back with confusion that changes into a slight smirk in split second.  
"Hi," The barista calls when Javier's near enough to the counter, and is that his imagination or the barista is leaning forward? "New?"

"Oh yes." Deciding to think that the boy in front of him is probably just friendly, Javier answers with a smile. He lifts his head up to look at the board displaying the menu and while slightly perplexes at the variety of drinks (there's a special section and he doesn't know what an Axel Coffee or Loop parfait even mean) finally chooses, "An espresso with two cubes of sugar please."

The barista presses the buttons on the cash register before he says the total and Javier is handing the money.

"Why you move?" He asks while counting the changes.

"A friend of the family says there isnt a handyman in here right now, so I thought I'd try."

The barista hands him his changes and nods grimly, "It's true. Plushenko missing. Bad to us."

Plushenko must be the previous handyman, Javier concludes.

Before he can say anything in reply, the barista has already spoken again, "You need work you ask he. Scott Moir." He points to the man and woman's direction, "Good luck, umm-"

"Javier Fernandez. But just call me Javi."

"Okay, Javi." He grins and shows his nametag, "I'm Yuzuru."

There's a slight accent on Yuzuru where he says Javi like "Habi" and it's cute, but Javier refrains from saying that because he really doesn't need to flirt on his first week.

The barista instructs him to wait and when he turns around to prepare for the coffee, Javier's mind goes blank. The counter is tall enough to cover Yuzuru's stomach down to his lower body, but with him moving away he can see Yuzuru's waist and it's the tiniest waist he's ever seen and he's overwhelmed with sudden urge to touch it, to feel how small it is under his hand. Which he quickly shakes his head because he's coming here to work, not to get a boyfriend.

Yuzuru is done with the coffee soon and requests him to try it in front of him. What makes Javi flustered is how Yuzuru puts his hands on his waist as he urges him to try and the waist looks so small and Javier clearly has A Problem, so he tries to shrug it off casually and sips on the coffee.

Javier, well, he needs coffee to function so he has drunk a lot of it, from different coffee shops so he considers himself knowing how a tasty coffee, but no one prepares him for this.

He blurts out, "Are you an angel? This is the most amazing coffee that I've tasted." Not his best moment, clearly.

Yuzuru looks absolutely smug and flustered at the same time, "I make best coffee." He points at the wall where the best employee of the month's picture is displayed and there's him there, alright.

"I haven't tried the other baristas' coffee yet, so maybe you're wrong."

Yuzuru pouts, "No one beat me. Gabby and Boyang still learn. I the best."

"For now." Javier laughs, "Thank you, though, I will definitely come here again."

The boy beams a bright smile which frankly speaking, blinds Javier a bit, "You good taste, Javi!"

He laughs a bit and places himself on the corner, debating whether it's a good time to talk to Scott who Yuzuru recommends now or later.

"Hey, you." Scott fortunately comes to him first while he is still debating, "Heard from Yuzuru you're the new handyman?"

Javier's eyes flick to Yuzuru, and the boy cheekily grins back. On his hand he's holding a tray where two glasses which look like the ones that Scott and the woman have been drinking are situated. He smiles back, thankful for Yuzuru's help.

"That's right." Javier nods and asks Scott to sit down.

He slumps into the chair in front of Javier, "Finally! My house has been leaking for ages and it's bothering me. When can you come?"

And that's how Javier gets his first job.


	2. 2: Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Javier is done with his first job and decides to thank Yuzuru with a cake.

When Javier walks around the town two days later, he has a noticeable spring in his step. His first job with Scott Moir, who owns the clothing store with his partner Tessa Virtue, has been wonderful. Scott has praised him for his efficiency and excellent customer service and after tipping him generously, also has promised to introduce him to his group of friends at the monthly dance party exclusive to this town residents. All in all, Javier thinks he makes a good first step in getting his name out.

Since he's busy with the repair, however, he doesn't have the time to roam around yet so he takes the chance today, enjoying the warm breeze of spring and the friendly atmosphere of the townspeople. They seem to know one another, young and old, and exchange greetings amicably. Some of them looks at him curiously and smiles back when he waves and offers them a friendly smile.

He finally walks past a bakery called 'Shibsibs' and he remembers Alex mentioned owning a bakery. Feeling a little hungry, he enters the bakery and finds Alex with his sibling, Maia Shibutani.

After Javier has been introduced to Maia, he decides to look around, buying some breads for himself. He then glances at the display case for the cakes and the strawberry shortcake catches his eye. His mind wanders to Yuzuru who's been kind enough to tell Scott about him and decides to thank the boy with the cake.

With the newly purchased food, he walks around for a little bit more before his route takes him to Orser's coffee, now looking more crowded in the evening.

When Javier enters, a girl he doesn't know is standing behind the counter. He has to queue behind two people before the girl can serve him.

"An espresso," He goes for the same order and then clears his throat to hide his sudden anxiety and places the cake box on the counter, "And can you give this to Yuzuru?"

The girl stares at him suspiciously, "And who are you?"

"It's a thank you from Javi," He hopes Yuzuru will still remember him. He groans internally for not checking in the coffee shop first to see if Yuzuru is there, "For the help with Scott Moir. I think he will remember..."

Javier stops talking when the girl lets out a big gasp and gives him an approval nod, "You're The Javi!"

He quirks an eyebrow, "How do you know-"

"I do know! You're Yuzuru's latest target... Oops, I probably shouldn't have said that. Anyway, he's going to be so excited about this!"

Javier tries to be discreet glancing at the staff room as if Yuzuru will pop out any second and it's just his luck that the girl notices this and laughs, "Yuzuru will have a shift after me. Which reminds me, he should come in few min-"

As if on cue, the door opens and someone is complaining in whiny voice, "Gabby, the movie you recommend is bad! The guy die at the end- Oh!"

Javier watches Yuzuru's face goes from cutely pouting to being flustered in seconds while Gabby behind him seems to be having the time of her life.

There's a hint of laughter in her voice as she calls, "Yuzuru, Javi here is giving you a cake!"

"What?" Yuzuru makes a bewildered expression, embarrassment forgotten, and makes a beeline to the counter, "Ooh, from Alex and Maia! What this for?" He turns to Javier.

"For thank you. Scott is happy with my job and it's all thanks to you."

Yuzuru opens the cake box and peers inside. Javier swears his eyes sparkle when he sees what's inside and he dies a little when Yuzuru turns his head to stare at him, all beaming smile and sparkling eyes in full force.

"Thank you! I love shortcake!" Yuzuru doesn't give him any time to take a breathe before he's engulfed into a hug and he hugs back in reflex (he's a touchy person by nature, okay.). Yuzuru lets him go after a while, still beaming, and Javier's wandering hands automatically hold on to Yuzuru's waist to keep him in close proximity, although he doesn't even know why would he do that. The barista's smirk goes unnoticed by him, he's busy marvelling at the tiny waist.

It's really tiny. Javier has lovers in the past and he's not picky with genders so he has experienced both sides equally, but Yuzuru has one of the tiniest waists he ever holds, just right for the size of his hands and he loves it.

"Alright, guys, I have customers to serve," Gabby's amused voice brings Javier back to reality. He lets go of Yuzuru's waist like it's on fire, yelping sorry while Yuzuru is just patting his arm in calming manner. She's having one hand propped to her chin while the other hand makes a waving motion, "I'll give you fifteen to eat the cake, Yuzuru."

Yuzuru grins, "I love you, Gabby."

"You'll be taking fifteen minutes of my shift tomorrow, Yuzuru."

He frowns, "I change mind."

Javier laughs at the exchange, then growing flustered when Yuzuru grabs his hand to ask him to accompany him eating the cake. Yuzuru's slender and smaller hand doesn't fail to grab his attention and just for a second, he wishes wistfully that this is a date. He doesn't want to have impure intention though, so he keeps his mouth shut while they find a place in the corner. Yuzuru quickly takes out the cake and eats it like it's his last day on earth.

Javier is amused, "Do you like it?"

Yuzuru stops munching, "I love this cake. How Javi know?"

Javier just shrugs, "It seems to... suit you? I'm glad my hunch is right, though."

"You are fortune teller," Yuzuru nods like he understands and Javier just grins. He takes one strawberry from the cake with the fork and offers it to Javier, "Do you want?"

"It's for you, I-"

"Want Javi to try," Yuzuru says simply and Javier is powerless for the puppy eyes, dammit.

So he tries to take it with his hand but Yuzuru shakes his head and makes a gesture of opening his mouth. Javier thinks he might have been blushing furiously when he opens his mouth, but it's nothing compared to the peals of giggles from Yuzuru as he feeds him.

"How taste?"

Javier wills himself to stop being flustered for this boy's every action, for god's sake, and manage to answer in some kind of composed manner after chewing, "The strawberry is sweet!"

"You try the cake too now."

Yuzuru seems to be hellbent feeding him and after several times, the feeling dies down and Javier feels like a normal human again. They exchange conversation, Yuzuru tells him he comes from another town where English isn't the main language so his English is bad (Javier reassures him it's still understandable, earning a smile in return), Javier tells him back about his life in his hometown how he misses his family (Yuzuru squeezes his hand gently) and it just goes like that until Gabby calls Yuzuru's name.

She seems apologetic while she whispers something to Yuzuru but the barista just nods and thank her.

He turns to Javier and says dejectedly, "Sorry, Javi, work.."

"It's okay, Yuzuru, I understand," Javier smiles, "Thank you for today."

"I work Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday. Come visit me," He suddenly says, "I give you free coffee for cake!"

"No, it's a thank you with the cake-"

"I want to."

Yuzuru's gaze doesn't falter so Javier gives up, "Fine. But only once, ok?"

He smiles cheekily and winks, "Maybe."

It's probably Javier's imagination but Yuzuru sways his hips while he's walking away and it burns into his brain. At least, until the monthly dance party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i want to write yuzuru in twink behaviour  
> also me, dont have any experience: uhhh ill just wing it...


	3. 3: A Night to Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru is wilding and Javier is shook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this takes so long i am struggling mayhaps woops

"Here's the man of the day!" Scott spots Javier right when he steps into the house, boisterously shouting to get his attention (and everyone else's, in that matter). He sways while he makes a beeline to where Javier is, muttering half-hearted sorry for the people he bump at, but they pay no mind to him as it seems like a normal view in the party, "How's business, man?"

"Business is good, thanks."

"That's the spirit!" He grins widely, "Let me introduce you to my mates. They've been having some troubles too, and you can ask them, eh?" 

Javi follows Scott to a group crowding something. On closer inspection, the crowds are watching a beer pong competition. Scott ignores the players and instead nudges the audience, raising his voice so he can be heard amidst the noises.

"This is Javi! The new handyman!"

One of them who somehow wears a gradient of black and white sweater at a party (which raises Javier's eyebrow, but he doesn't judge, really) perks up, introducing himself as Patrick Chan. He hasn't been able to get hot water for some times and wishes desperately for someone to check it for him because he has tried fixing it himself but unable to solve it. They exchange phone numbers and Javier jolts down Patrick's address and the appointment time. Scott's other friends flock to him and asking questions cordially.

"Are you coming alone?" Scott asks after some times, chugging so much beers that Javier has lost count. 

"Yes." Javier takes a sip on his beer too, courtesy of Scott. "Is everyone in the town coming?"  He has looked around for a familiar mop of black hair, but feeling dejected that either Yuzuru isn't here or that his eyes are bad.

"Hell yeah. Everyone knows you can't miss this. And," Here his drinking friend smiles wickedly, "What happens in the dance night stays in the dance night."

"Ok?" He's confused, but decides to not press Scott for answer. 

Soon Scott and him get separated, but he doesn't mind as he strikes friendly conversations with the townspeople. Every single one of them thrums with excitement, assuring Javier this will be a night to remember once it's started. They don't specify what the "it" is, but the excitement influences him and he's anticipating whatever comes next.

The music changes into some kind of dance music and the crowd moves to the dance floor. Javier notices that there's a DJ with noticeable curls now playing the music, nodding off to the beats. He doesn't recognise the guy, but the music he chooses is right for the enthusiastic crowd as they dance away.

After some times, Javier looks at his empty glass, deciding to refill it. While he's walking there, someone shouts out for his name and before he looks to the direction of the person, the someone barrels into him. He nearly drops his glass but manages to hold on and his free hand is holding the other person's waist to steady them.

"Wha-" He looks into Yuzuru's eyes, "Yuzu?"

"Hello!" He says cheerfully, hands still circling Javier's waist, "Javi look good."

Javier is going to return the compliment as a reflex (and he doesn't wear anything special, to be honest. He doesn't bring any party clothes, but he manages to throw a shirt and pants that he hopes doesn't look that weird. Judging with Patrick's sweater, he's not), but then Yuzuru pulls away and when he looks at the grey leather jacket and the black leather pants, along with the black fingerless gloves, his breath catches in his throat. Yuzuru tucks his styled hair behind his ear shyly, oddly contrasting with the confident outfit he dons,  while he eyes Javier like he's waiting for him to say something.

Which he should, really, only that it takes several moments before he manages to gather himself, "You... look good too."

"Really?" He plays with the end of his jacket, "Does Javi like?"

"I-" He clears his throat, "like it very much."

The confident smirks returns and Javier swears Yuzuru gives him a flirty look, "Javi, dance?"

"Oh, I'm-" He lifts the hand holding his empty glass awkwardly to show Yuzuru, "I'm actually going to refill my drink because I don't feel like it."

He pouts, "Join me later?"

He nods dumbly as Yuzuru pats his arm before leaving,  lingering his hands a bit longer than he should have. Javier still stands there for a few minutes, gathering his thought. What just happened? He's not going to survive if Yuzuru keeps staring at him like that.

He manages to pull his detached self to the bar, where he asks for more drinks.

Ondrej, the bartender, looks curiously at him while he puts the alcohol in front of him. The bar is fairly empty, so the bartender lingers, "What got you so rattled? The night is still young!"

"I'm just surprised." Javier doesn't want to elaborate, but the Ondrej's laidback nature makes him relaxed, "It's just... Yuzuru surprised me."

"Oh. Oooh!!" He makes a sound of recognition and gives a pat on his shoulder with solemn expression, "We've all been there, man."

Ondrej's response fuels him, "It's so different from his usual outfit. I'm not prepared." He covers his face with his hands.

"Good luck then, Javi. You'll need it." The bartender nods.

Javier is going to ask, what for, but someone that distinctly sounds like Scott is cheering so loudly and the crowd joins in, chanting what sounds like Yuzuru.

"There, young man, and I pray for you to survive." Ondrej ushers him to the dance floor, where everyone seems to have made a circle surrounding something. Or someone, because Javier sees the short black hair, and he knows damn well who it is. Scott spots him and pulls him up front where Yuzuru is just few metres away, telling him it's the newcomer privilege.

The DJ plays a song but he may as well doesn't play anything because Javier really can't hear anything or see anything else except Yuzuru Hanyu, who dances like he's possessed. Yuzuru manages to find Javier's stiff body before the beat plays, and he smirks as he moves his body. He's far from professional dancers, but Yuzuru is enthusiastic and everyone seems to love him. When he sways his hip while his hand caresses a side of his face, when he slides on his knees, or when he smiles innocently to anyone in contrast with what he's doing, it makes everyone cheers. He finishes with shucking his jacket off with a flourish, throwing it to Javier's direction while the latter just accepts it. He grins and makes the 'come on' gesture with his fingers to Javier as his finishing pose.

The crowd claps as he takes a small bows, happy by the responses. Javier wants to do that too, but it seems the show is over as they begin to fill up the dance floor again, and the DJ plays another song. He's looking for any indication of Yuzuru, but he's saved from searching by a small tug on his sleeve and then Yuzuru is ushering him to a quiet corner.

Yuzuru's sweating, but he looks radiant, "Javi like?" 

"I don't know what to say, Yuzu," He stumbles over his words, "But you're amazing."

Yuzuru looks bashful when he answers, "Thank you."

Javier wants to sing praises to the other man, but it probably will sound creepy so after a few moments of silence when he and Yuzuru just eye each other, he clears his throat and offers to drink something. Yuzuru looks hesitant at first, but he accepts and the two of them occupy the bar. Ondrej is serving them, throwing meaningful look and pouting his lips in an imitation of a kiss whenever he knows Yuzuru isn't looking. Javier wants to die.

But, the alcohol does help in loosing his tongue, and it seems working for Yuzuru as well. 

 "...And mom tell me, bee not cute! But is cute!" Yuzuru complains at some point, red-faced, "Bee outside coffee shop cute."

"You can like bees if you want to, Yuzu. No one's stopping you." Javier is still sober enough, but he's growing increasingly worried as Yuzuru seems like on the verge of collapse.

"I know! I can like who I want." He agrees, "Dad, Mom, Sister, Brian, Boyang, Shoma, Evgenia, Misha... oh, and Javi! You like me?"

Javier indulges him, although his heart still skips a beat, "Of course. Yuzuru, do you want to go home? I think you have enough."

"Nooo," He whines, "Still want!"

"I'll take you home, okay?" He tries again. "And I'll carry you if you want to. Piggyback, maybe?" Yuzuru has spoken fondly of his past when girls classmates carry him around the class because he's adorable, according to them. Javier just hopes it's enough incentive for Yuzuru to go home.

True to his intuition, Yuzuru considers and nods repeatedly, "Ok!"

Javier squats so Yuzuru can get on his back, and thankfully he's not heavy at all and his address isn't far from where they are right now as informed by Ondrej. He's glad people help to clear the way to the entrance when they see Yuzuru, whose waving to everyone else and saying that he's going to go home now with Javier. It embarrasses him because of the implication and some people's knowing smiles, but he's more endeared than ever.

God, he's so whipped.

Yuzuru talks randomly while they walk under the starry night. He says random facts about bugs, how hard English is, how he likes his eggs, that he likes tea more than coffee and that he thinks the stars are beautiful. Javier just listens, and smiles fondly, thinking how lucky he is that he's able to meet this man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yuzurus dance is kind of a combination of vertigo moves and hello i love you outfit lol
> 
> also if you notice how much scott is in this youre right hes one of my favourite skaters uwu

**Author's Note:**

> tl;dr javier thinks yuzuru is a nice helpful guy but is he. ;^)


End file.
